nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Counterattack of the Nadir
Mihli Lilty has just killed her sister Esmira Lilty and declared herself the sole ruler of the Estellion Empire, the many allies she had gained during the her rise to power are now called into action, the days of the Pillar Alliance's incursion into Estellion Territory are over, it is time for the Empire to Strike BACK! Characters Arc 1: Retaking the Celestial Sphere Episode 1 - Birth of the Nadir Mihli suffers from the guilt of murdering Esmira. The Imperial Blades are given command of the armed forces, with Vira-Lorr commanding Estel ground forces and Celestia in command of the entire rebel fleet. With Mihli's approval Wiseman and Celestia organize the large rebel fleet into the Nadir Admiralty and with it divide the force into Five Nadir Fleets, each consisting of 300 ships. Mihli declares to The World that she is the Nadir. Episode 2 - Second Battle of Tesla Part 1 Shocked by Mihli's announcement, most of the sky islands consider joining under her banner. Celestia leads the first fleet against Renya E. Rouge's Noir Fleet, the two forces reach a stalemate. Wiseman and Lissa take the second and third Nadir fleets to entrap the Noir Fleet, but are taken surprise by the Diamond and Quartz Fleets. Falna leads a landing force onto the fortress, she encounters Gauche Cambel and the two fight. Ah-Rin Ferron sends orders the subjugation of the rebel forces. Arc Finale - The Start of a New Era Episode ?? - Operation Mistral *"If your name proves your existence, then what happens what when that name is a lie? Is the existence itself a lie?" *Slan, Tinte, and a few retains walk down the hall with Mihli. Slan warns Mihli that the operation concerning Cocoon, will cause more harm than good, but Tinte interjects and reminds Mihli of the sacrifices required to bring the war to this point, with this move the war will finally end. The words "war" and "end" were all to familiar to Mihli, these past six years she had often heard them from the citizens, but always in yearning. She thought to herself that soon this horrible time period could be over, the end would finally come, images of Valerie, Shalon, and Gear floated in her mind. *Shrike 's shuttle was entering docking procedures to land on Estel, he looked across the ail and could see the uneasiness in Levant. He wanted the war to be finally over, but not in this method, not this way, he wondered if Maetel were still alive if it would have come to this, but he knew deep in his heart, that without Maetel's death, there would be no empire today. *Levant was nervous, he thought to himself about the remaining methods that could be used to push a peace treaty. He was mad at the alliance for not pushing peace treaty, but he was more disappointed in himself for letting it come to this. *Aboard the Sleipnir, Celestia paced to and from, Wisemen told her to calm herself. She quickly composed herself and apologized in embarrassment, Wisemen didn't blame her, he knew that even if Mihli made the decision, it would come to Celestia to enforce it. Celestia hit the com-link and asked how were the civilian evacuations, the girl on the other-end told her that they are moving, but with the fierce fighting and limited ships available, they are only at 20%, another 450 million or so were still on the island, not counting the soldiers. The ship began to flash red and on the main-screen appeared the (Flagship), the flagship of [[]]. Celestia put her hand on Wiseman's shoulder and told him to take care of things, Wiseman told her not to be too reckless as the elevator door closed. *Gyurk pushed his way through the bases ruins, he was angered when he learned of Duke Roewel's cowardice, how could he abandon Cocoon and it's citizens without at least issuing the evacuation order. Inside the base he passed by a few containers that disturbed him, they had Pillar Alliance markings on them. After he passed a few corridors, he began to hear to walk, from the darkened corner, he could see two Pillar Alliance soldiers taking about Cocoon's crystal, they said that the upper brass had decided to lure as many of the Nadir's forces here as possible for blasting the whole place. The other soldier asked about the prototypes and was told that they would be moved out soon, the pilots should be arriving about now. *Emery slowly traverses the landscape, she is rather parched and wears goggles to cover her eyes from the dust. As she lays down to rest, she looks up and is handed a cantina, she thinks she's dreaming, but gladly takes it anyway. The guy who hands her it is wearing a F.A.I.T.H. uniform, his name-tag reads: James Garfield. Still in a daze, Emery drinks most of his cantina and hands it back to him, she thanks him and drags his sleeve down, kissing him on the cheek. Ross blushes and he opens his mouth to say something, but is called by someone in the distance, he opens her hand and places a dog-tag in her hand, before running off, the thoughts in his mind is that maybe they'll meet again. *Calleriel Woelfel, Alianah Eschbacher, James Garfield, Ross Carmichael, and Henrix Sussly enter the base through an underground passageway. They are escorted by two armed guards, who are rather nervous. The five of them are wearing F.A.I.T.H. uniforms and have many insignias scattered upon them. Alianah goes up and puts herself between both of the guards, holding them both pretty tight, she toells them to loosen up, the guards blushed at her beauty and the feeling of her chest against their arms. Calleriel scolds her, telling her not to play with the soldiers, they're here to grab the prototypes and return to the ship with them. Alianah releases the two guards and whispers to them that it was disappointing that they were interrupted. The guards hasten their pace as Alianah backs off, she giggles slightly and Ross tells her that she shouldn't give young men such false hopes. * * * * * * *As the base around him starts to cave-in, Gyurk rushes past the body of Henrix. He runs up to the armor deck and sees someone approach him in the debris. He pulls out his sword, but is surprised to see the person is Emery. Without saying much, Emergy glances down at Henrix's body and nods at Gyurk, before running over to another deck. Gyurk jumps into the cockpit of the docked mobile armor, he turns it on and it's operating system begins to load. On the screen of the unit the words: PA-GMA-01 Justice appear before disappearing and the armor's outer cameras turn on. An explosion rips through the dock, swinging more debris everywhere. The explosion troubles Gyurk, but he reassures himself that Emery is okay. As the Justice's engines start flaring, Gyurk has a flashback. **FLASHBACK: Sora tells Gyurk that Mihli is the key to the survival the World, however no matter if she chooses to save the world or to plunge it into the darkness, it will be be his hand that she will die. *The ground below the Justice breaks apart and the machine begins to freefall, Gyurk yells out. while accelerating, that Sora merely showed him the possible future, he yells out Mihli's name. Mihli, who is sitting on the throne looks toward the west, Slan asks her what is wrong, but she tells her that she just thought she heard the sound of a familiar voice. Old Draft Arc 2: Retaking the Milky Circuit Moon *Death of the Moon- The Nadir's forces face the fleets of Sabbatholm. Fights **Remeirdo Vs. Haito **Faust the Lightning Barrel VS Lady Admiral Helia Ordin **Sabbatholm Fleets vs. Faust the Lightning barrel fleets. Gaiden Individual Campaigns The Northern Ring Campaigns Battle of Fallen Star *Note: Ship to Ship combat only this battle. *Location: The Swells around the Sky Island of Fallen Star *Commanders: **Sabbatholm: Admiral Helia Ordin of the One Last Dance Fleet (Badly wounded) **Estellion: Admiral Armstrong of the Howitzer Fleet (KIA) Sabbatholm Victory. Armstrong slain, Vice Admiral William Strong-fist promoted to replace Armstrong. Notes Category:Sub-Story Arc Category:Rise of the Nadir Category:Era of the Admirals